


Tentacle Rape Monsters for Initiate Weavers

by ruff_ethereal



Series: Kinky Animal Noise [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: Weiss homework from the Weaver’s Terrace: create an initiate-level, utility-grade elemental—on purpose, this time. At Ruby’s request, and because of theincrediblyliberal rules of Primal Aeilana, she makes a tentacle rape monster.Things get kinky, wild, and very,verymessy.





	Tentacle Rape Monsters for Initiate Weavers

“Is something the matter, Weiss?” Penny asked.

Weiss paused in stirring the massive, bubbling pot of goo in front of her. “Oh, nothing… just… you know, wrapping my head around the facts that I’ve made a tentacle rape monster for my girlfriend, and am currently making fake semen for it.”

Penny nodded. “Distress arising from cognitive dissonance with your previous ideas of how reality is supposed to be vs the new, unusual realities of the Viridian Valley is a very common problem for new residents, especially ones who had such abrupt and dramatic circumstances behind their immigration such as yourself,” she said.

“Just don’t think about the weirdness _too_ much: it’s how all of us stay sane here in the Valley.”

Weiss nodded. “I will,” she said as she continued stirring, until all the lumps had disappeared. “What’s next?”

“Add cornstarch until desired thickness is achieved, and flavouring agents according to personal preference,” Penny said.

“Time to call Ruby, then...” Weiss said as she took out the spoon, and activated her comm-crystal.

Two rings later, Ruby answered, her eyes wide and brimming with excitement. _“_ _Is it ready yet?”_ she asked.

“Almost,” Weiss said. “How thick do you want it, and what flavour?”

“Medium thickness, like it drips but it doesn’t run all the way off like that, but it doesn’t take _forever_ to do it, either, and just original recipe, please,” Ruby replied. “It weirds me out if spoo doesn’t taste salty and musky.”

Weiss nodded. “Come over in five minutes, then, I’ll have a batch of fake semen ready for you taste test!” _Beat._ “… And _that_ was a sentence I _never_ thought I would ever say in my entire life!”

“You’ll get used to all the new, weird things that are going to be coming out of your mouth, Weiss, don’t sweat it,” Ruby hummed. “Anyway, see you in five!”

Weiss nodded. “See in you five.” She reached out to deactivate her comm-crystal.

“Wait, Weiss!” Ruby cried. Weiss stopped and looked at her. “I love you, and thank you for making a tentacle rape monster for me.”

Weiss smiled and blushed. “I love you too, Ruby, and ah… you’re welcome.”

They shut off the link, and Weiss went back to work.

“It pleases me to see that the two of you are expressing affection and gratitude on such a regular basis,” Penny said.

“Yeah, well I guess we’re just a sickeningly sweet couple like that,” Weiss said.

Penny smirked. “ _Kinky,_ too,” she purred, pointing at the pot of fake cum she was stirring.

Weiss blushed harder. “… Hand me the cornstarch, Penny.”

“At once, Weiss~!” Penny hummed.

* * *

Less than that five minutes later, Ruby padded into Weiss’ lab, dressed in a tank top and shorts. “I got excited and couldn’t wait,” she said sheepishly, before she sat on a nearby counter, her legs dangling over the edge.

“Ah, it’s fine, Ruby...” Weiss said as she poured in salt, her eyes locked on all of Ruby’s exposed skin and muscle. Penny discretely put a hand on her wrist and pushed it up before she put in too much, Weiss noticed and quickly wrenched her eyes back to her work.

Ruby held back a laugh. “I could wait somewhere else, if you want me to…?” she asked.

Weiss shook her head. “No, no, no! It’s fine, you’re fine— _I mean in the ‘Okay’ sense, not in the_ \--” she blushed, looked down at the pot, and vigorously stirred in the salt and cornstarch. Eventually, she poured some of the fake cum into a mug, and held it out to Ruby.

“Careful, it’s a little hot!” Weiss said.

“I will!” Ruby said as she padded over.

Weiss watched as Ruby took the mug from her, inhaling its scent, before she took a sip. Her eyes brightened and her tail wagged as she proceeded to down the rest of it, making pleased noises all the while.

Ruby handed the mug back with a satisfied sigh, wiping off the excess from her lips and cheeks with her fingers, before she stuck them into her mouth, sucked them clean, and pulled them out with a little “pop!” “Great job, Weiss! Smells great, tastes great _and_ feels just as great going down! Sure you haven’t done anything like this before?”

Weiss blinked, her cheeks burning red. “I’m sorry, what was that you just said...?”

Ruby smiled. “You did great, and you can ‘rape’ me with your tentacle monster any time now—just remember not to skimp on the spunk~” she hummed, before she kissed Weiss on the lips.

Weiss’ face burned brighter. “Oh, uh, t-that’s great to hea— _oh Piper_ , excuse me: I need a moment!” she said, putting the mug down on the tray of ingredients beside the pot before she fled to the alchemical and elemental processing section of her lab, around the corner out of sight.

Ruby chuckled. “I’m guessing she’s more into tentacle rape than she told me?”

“She could be, or your impending violation by cephalopod-based elemental is rapidly strengthening her interest in it,” Penny replied.

A minute later, Weiss returned, her still-red face wet with ice cold water. “Okay!” she said as she returned to Ruby’s side. “I am… _reasonably_ sure I am ready for this now!” She threw her arm out. “Penny, release the Kraken!”

Penny saluted. “At once, Weiss!” she said, before she headed off to the walk-in freezer.

Ruby turned to her. “You named your tentacle monster ‘The Kraken’?”

Weiss blushed. “Well I had to name it _something_! I can’t just call it ‘My Tentacle Rape Monster’ all the time, now can I?”

Penny returned with a massive tub with a lid on it. Aside from the numerous locks keeping it sealed, there were a number of warning stickers: descriptive logos like a Fae’s mouth with a giant X on it, the warning sign for elementals, and labels in Actaeon and Nivian.

Among them were “Personal Project,” “Do Not Remove From Cold Storage Without Express Permission of Weiss Schnee,” and “STAY THE _HELL_ AWAY, YANG AND/OR NORA.”

Ruby watched with interest as the Weiss and Penny opened it, revealing a giant, translucent mass not unlike a giant block of jello. It was ocean blue with a number of irregularly shaped spots in a darker shade, and didn’t look like much until Weiss stuck her gauntlet hand in, and fed it a steady stream of her magic.

The “jello” glowed ice blue, and started to wiggle, Weiss pulled her hand out of the mix, and found a tentacle-like appendage wrapped around it. They all watched as the rest of the elemental violently shuddered and shook, before dozens of limbs exploded upwards, writhing and flailing in the air like a raging fire, until most of them shrank back into the base, leaving just the limb wrapped around Weiss’ hand and a particularly large one sticking straight up from the center, its tip slouching towards them like a head.

The Kraken pulled away from Weiss’ gauntlet hand, and waved.

Impressed and a more than a little disturbed, Weiss waved back.

Ruby clapped her hands. “Yay, it’s working! So, do I just wait for you to load it up with spoo then step up and let it”--she made a sexy animal noise--”me?”

“Not exactly!” Penny said as she brought over the pot of fake cum. “Initiate tentacle rape monsters are incredibly basic, not capable of completely independent action and adaptation, so Weiss will have to guide it through most of its actions,” she said as she put it down beside the Kraken’s tub.

“And again, this is my first time doing this for real, so don’t hesitate to yell ‘Oatmeal’ if something goes wrong...” Weiss muttered as she put her gauntlet hand back to the Kraken. She didn’t know if she should have been worried that it was effortlessly meeting her for a “handshake” in spite of the lack of any obvious sensory organs.

“I’m sure it’ll work out fine!” Ruby said. “We’ve managed all the other times we”--she made another sexy animal noise--”didn’t we?”

Weiss blushed, the runes of her gauntlet glowing brighter for a moment. The Kraken raised a third tentacle in front of Ruby, and coiled it into the vague shape of a thumbs-up. Weiss stared at it for a moment, before she uncoiled it and guided it into the pot of fake semen.

She had practiced with it before, but controlling the Kraken never really felt any less weird the more she did it—if anything, it was getting stranger.

It was like an alien middle ground between controlling a robot with a remote, and gently coaxing a bonsai plant to grow in a certain configuration, except much faster: it understood her orders and followed them accordingly, but Weiss could _feel_ it learning and taking over for her, filling in the blanks by itself, like when it swirled around the inside of the pot and wiped it clean before she could give it directions.

She watched as the Kraken stored the white goo for later, watching it flow through the gaps in the spots on its body and build in a tight ball in the center. “Gah, this is so weird!” Weiss said.

“We can stop if you want to change your mind, Weiss,” Ruby said.

Weiss thought about it for a few moments, before she shook her head. “No, I’ll keep going… if nothing else, this can be a... learning experience.”

“You sure, Weiss?” Ruby asked.

“I’m sure,” Weiss replied. “What’s a relationship without personal sacrifices every once in a while, anyway?”

Ruby smiled. “Thanks, Weiss.”

“You’re welcome, Ruby,” Weiss said as she had two extra large tentacles slither off the side of the tub, the ends curling towards each other. “Now come on, let’s…” she paused for a moment, struggling for words, “… violate you with my tentacle monster!”

Ruby squealed in excitement. “Feel free to take your time, Weiss, I won’t mind!” she said as she stepped onto the tentacles, and they boosted her up on top of the Kraken. “Or just go crazy right from the get-go—I _really_ won’t mind.”

Weiss chuckled as she started to form more tentacles, having them slowly snake up Ruby’s ankles, coil around her waist, and reach up to meet her hands. “Careful, you don’t know just what exactly I can do with this thing...”

Ruby giggled as she pressed her wrists against the tentacles. “And you say that like I _don’t_ want to find out...” she hummed as they wrapped around them.

Weiss could feel sensations and vibrations running down each limb and up her gauntlet hand, wordless messages from the Kraken, telling her about Ruby’s densely-packed muscles constantly tensing and relaxing as as they adjusted to the pressure of its limbs on her. _“Get used to it, Weiss,”_ she thought to herself, _“_ _fucking_ _your Fae girlfriend with a homemade tentacle monster probably isn’t going to be the weirdest thing you’ll ever do so long as you’re here in the Valley.”_

Weiss stopped, the tentacles throbbed and adjusted for a few moments after until they went still. “You okay, Ruby? Not too tight? Uncomfortable anywhere?”

“I’m fine, no, and no, not in the _bad_ sense!” Ruby said, chuckling.

Weiss blushed and nodded. “Okay, I’m going to try and lift you up now. Ready?” she asked, the runes of her gauntlet hand glowing, her other hand moving to flick off the safety.

Ruby nodded. “Ready!”

_Click_.

Magic surged out of Weiss’ hands and into the Kraken, ice blue waves of energy bouncing all around its body, before were channeled into the tentacles holding Ruby. They started to glow as they lifted her up into the air by her limbs and waist, spreading her legs open, keeping her arms at her sides, totally helpless and exposed.

“ _Oh no_!” Ruby cried playfully. “You’ve got me bound and helpless! What are you going to do to me with your super big tentacle monster…?” she asked, eyes shining, cheeks burning red.

“Oh, I’ve got ideas…” Weiss purred, before she gazed at Ruby.

Should she go straight to her chest as they often did, squeeze and toy with her them through the fabric of her tank top, slip one tentacle in the center and pull it up slowly, till her breasts fell out and she could _really_ start playing with them?

Or should she skip straight to her pussy, tease her through her shorts till she had her _begging_ to take them off, or just rip it off right away, show off the fine control the Kraken was capable of by slowly pulling her pussy lips apart, make her squeal and squirm from the sensation?

Or should she take a third option and make good use of all that fake cum straight away, dribble it all over her lips, hold it just out of reach and make her lean out and lap at the drooling tip, before she slithered it right between her hungry lips, pour hot spunk right onto her waiting tongue, maybe even try to flood her cheeks with it and watch her try to swallow it all…?

So many choices… and here Weiss was, with the ability to do all of them at once, if she really tried.

Ruby bit her lip as she watched new tentacles forming: one large limb snaking up near her mouth, cum already flowing up its center: two smaller ones crawling onto her chest; and a fourth rising up between between her legs and onto her shorts, the tip pressing up against where her pussy would be.

“You ready?” Weiss asked.

Ruby nodded her head. _“Yes!”_ she panted, her eyes wide in excitement.

Weiss took a deep breath, and she and the Kraken both got to work.

The tentacle by Ruby’s head hovered just above her mouth, oozing a thick bead of cum out of its tip, dripping more as she opened her lips and lolled out her tongue, while the ones around her breasts made slow, lazy circles around each mound, and the one between her legs started to slowly rub at her pussy through her shorts.

Then, as Ruby hummed and shivered in pleasure at the taste, her nipples began to poke through the fabric of her top, and a damp spot began to grow on her shorts, Weiss began to ramp things up.

The tentacle slithered into Ruby’s mouth, she eagerly wrapped her lips around it, sucking and slurping as a steady flow of cum poured out onto her waiting tongue, the rest spilling into her cheeks. She let out a muffled moaned as she the ones on her chest coiled around her chests, squeezing her breasts the tips toyed and played with her nipples. All the while the one by her waist crawled up and slipped inside the one leg of her shorts, crawling up her inner thigh and ever closer to her pussy...

Weiss blinked as she received the latest feedback from the Kraken. “… You’re not wearing any underwear…?” she asked.

Ruby paused in her sucking and gulping down fake cum to look right at Weiss, her lips curling into a smile, spit and spunk starting to dribble down the sides...

Weiss’ mouth slowly fell open, her gauntlet hand started growing brighter.

The tentacle in Weiss’ mouth suddenly spurted a thick gob of cum into Ruby’s mouth, she closed her eyes and sealed her lips around it, hungrily drinking it up.

Weiss gulped, feeling her knees quiver and her panties start to grow rather damp.

The tentacles began to strip her, the two on her chest uncoiling from her breasts and pulling her top over them, the one in her shorts snaking out of the waistband, wiggling and pulling till the fabric was stretched between her thighs, and Ruby’s sopping wet pussy was left exposed. The one inside her mouth started to slither out, spurting one last rope of spunk across Ruby’s open mouth and cheeks, before it and the others started to recede back into the base.

Ruby looked at Weiss curiously as she licked up and swallowed the mess, Weiss blushed and smiled sheepishly at her.

“I wanted to focus on just this, to be safe…” Weiss said as she summoned a new tentacle, rising up from between Ruby’s legs, cum steadily flowing up its center. “… And see how you’d react without distraction...”

Ruby grinned. “Want to lube me up and make sure I’m more than ready for it?” she asked.

Weiss bit her lip. She sent a fresh pulse of magic into the Kraken, Ruby watched as the tentacle’s surface suddenly formed a shiny and slick coating, its whole length dripping with clear fluid.

“I’ve got it covered, don’t worry...” Weiss muttered.

Ruby paused. “Weiss?”

“Yes?”

“ _I fucking love you.”_

Weiss blushed. “Love you too, Ruby...” she said as she slowly guided the tentacle to Ruby’s pussy.

The tip pressed against her entrance, earning a gasp from her as it started running up and down its length, lube and arousal dripping down her inner thighs and to the base below. It started to wriggle and slip in, Ruby squeaking and squirming as she felt it slither further inside her, warm lube and spunk coating her inner walls. She moaned as she started to fuck her, the tentacle bulging and venturing in deeper, figuring out just how much she could take...

Weiss chewed her lip as she felt all manner of new, delightful sensations coming from the Kraken: Ruby’s inner walls wrapping around and milking the tentacle inside her, the warmth and silkiness of her pussy, her shaking and squirming against the limbs holding her up and keeping her bound and helpless.

“Oh, sweet Shepherd, this is _so_ weird, but _so_ hot...” she whispered, gripping tightly onto the side of the tub with her other hand.

The Kraken formed a new tentacle all on its own, beside the one Weiss was using to guide and “talk” to it. It gestured to her and curled into the shape of a question mark, Weiss blushed and quickly shook her head. The new limb “nodded,” before it receded back into the base.

Ruby noticed and smiled. “You know W-Weiss…” she said as the tentacle continued to fuck her, “I don’t—aah!--mind if you want to--”she moaned”--have some fun too...~”

“M-Maybe later, Ruby...” Weiss muttered as she continued to feed it more magic.

The Kraken soon found Ruby’s limits, and settled into a steady, rapid rhythm. The lab was soon filled the sound of her moans and cries, the lewd sounds of the tentacle fucking her slick and tight walls, the splatters of fluids spilling onto her thighs and the base each time it pulled back. The tentacles binding her limbs thickened and tightened their hold as Ruby started bucking her hips, throbbing and jerking about as they all struggled to keep her still, the rest of the Kraken jiggling and shaking about.

“O-Oh, _fuck_ , Weiss, I’m cumming…!” Ruby cried.

And moments later, she did, her whole body shaking, her pussy spasming and strangling every inch of the tentacle inside her, arousal gushing out onto her inner thighs and the Kraken below. Weiss stared, eyes wide, mouth agape, hand unconsciously sending another surge of magic and instructions.

The tentacle inside Ruby’s pussy started to throb and bulge, cum building up near its tip until it _erupted_ , hot, gooey spunk flooding Ruby’s pussy, making her stomach bulge for a moment, before gobs and spurts of it began to spill out, adding to the ever growing mess.

The Kraken shuddered violently for a moment, before all of its tentacles started to recede, uncoiling from Weiss’ gauntlet hand, slipping out of Ruby’s pussy, and hurriedly lowering her down, reforming into a giant, gelatinous cushion.

Ruby laid on her back, arms laying at her sides and her legs still open, a giant mess of cum drooling out from her freshly fucked pussy, and a blitzed out, _very_ satisfied expression on her face. Weiss stood at the edge of the tub, knuckles growing white from how hard she was gripping the edge, staring at Ruby with her mouth agape, cheeks red, and drool steadily trickling down the side of her lips. Penny stood at to the side, quietly recording and monitoring vitals, making sure no one’s body temperature dropped too low, or their heart rates stayed too elevated for too long.

All was peaceful for a while, but for the sound of shallow, hot pants, and little whimpering moans.

Eventually, Ruby recovered and pushed herself up to a sitting position, the Kraken hardening and shifting about below her. “Hey Weiss, I think I fucked your tentacle monster too hard and broke it,” she muttered sheepishly. “Sorry about that.”

“… I-It’s fine, I’ll make endurance a priority in improvements...” Weiss said as she sprayed herself with cold water from her gauntlet. “P-Penny, how’s the Kraken doing…?”

Penny stepped up and dipped her hand in it, Weiss’ ice blue magic and her green energy mixing and melding as they “talked” in a language only they could understand. She let go, turned to Weiss, and said, “It says it could use a few minutes to recover before it will be ready for another round of activity. It also advises that it has used up about 46% of its stores of fake semen.”

Weiss’ eyebrows rose. “Already?” she asked as glanced at Ruby and the sticky, gooey, slippery mess all around her.

Ruby smiled and idly rubbed her stomach. “You made a _really_ tasty batch of fake spoo, Weiss. You should really try some!” she said as she scooped up a fallen gob with her hand, and held it up to Weiss.

Weiss blushed. “I, uh--” she looked at Ruby, at the mess dripping from her fingers, and bit her lip. “… _Maybe_ next time, Ruby…” she muttered.

Ruby shrugged. “Eh, suit yourself! Just saying, though, you’re missing out!” she said, before she shoved her fingers into her mouth, and sucked and licked them clean, humming in pleasure all the while.

Weiss watched. “You _really_ like this stuff, huh?”

Ruby pulled her fingers out of her mouth with a wet pop. “Mhmm!” she said as she flicked off drool on her fingers. “It’s why I’m bi from the waist down: dicks are fun, and spoo is _delicious_.” Her eyes twinkled mischievously. “So, you know, if you want to just let me have the rest of it here…” she opened her mouth, and tapped her bottom lip. “… I won’t mind~”

Weiss peered at the mass of fake cum inside the Kraken. “Ruby, that’s a _lot_ of semen—even if you _could_ somehow swallow it all, which I doubt, I’m certain you couldn’t keep it down for long.”

Ruby chuckled. “Who said anything anything about me swallowing it all or keeping it down?”

Weiss blinked, before her mouth fell and her cheeks burned bright red. “Oh. _Oh._ Ooh… r-right...”

“Just reminding you both again: I can _easily_ treat choking, accidental _or_ intentional!” Penny chirped.

Weiss stared at her, then at Ruby.

“Is something the matter, Weiss?” Penny asked.

Weiss sighed and closed her eyes. “… Just… give me a few moments to make peace with the fact that I’m even _kinkier_ than I thought I was...”

Ruby nodded. “Take your time, Weiss,” she said sweetly.

“… Okay, I’m ready,” Weiss said a minute later. “Ruby, are you?”

“ _500%_ game for this, Weiss!” Ruby said as she gave her two thumbs up and a big grin.

“Penny, is the Kraken ready?” Weiss asked as she turned to her.

Penny stuck her hand in it for a moment, before the Kraken gave them its own “thumbs up.”

“Then let’s do this,” Weiss said as she held out her gauntlet hand.

The Kraken coiled a tentacle around her wrist again, a fresh wave of magic surging into it soon after. Several new tentacles formed all around Ruby, coaxing her into a kneeling position with her legs spread open, before they wrapped around her wrists ankles to hold her down. She giggled as she felt two more wrap around the base of her horns and gently pull her head back, as a third dangled over her lips with fake cum flowing in its center.

“Going all out with the kinkiness, Weiss?” Ruby asked as the eight and last limb formed between her legs, its tip hovering near her pussy.

“Do you want me to turn it down?” Weiss asked.

“ _Hell no!”_ Ruby replied, before she closed her eyes, opened her lips wide, and lolled out her tongue.

Weiss took a deep breath to calm herself, before she sent both tentacles slipping back into Ruby’s pussy and mouth.

“ _Mmff..._ _~!_ _”_ Ruby moaned, her voice muffled, shivering and squirming as she felt them start to crawl in deeper. They stopped for a moment, to let Ruby recover, and for Weiss to get used to the sensations of _two_ warm, hot, and very, _very_ tight walls wrapped around the Kraken’s tentacles.

Then, the fun began all over again.

The tentacle in her mouth started to slowly slide back and forth, cum pouring out from its tip and Ruby gulping it down almost as quickly. The one in her pussy steadily ramped up to top speed, her inner walls more than slick enough, the mess from earlier spilling and drooling out onto her thighs as fresh fluids poured in. Lewd noises started to fill the lab once more: Ruby’s muffled moans and sucking, broken up by hungry gulps; the tentacle fucking the gooey mess inside her pussy; Weiss’ pants and whimpers as she watched.

“F-Fuck me, this is _really_ hot...” she muttered, gripping the edge of the tub with her other hand once more.

“Would you like me to take over for you so you can focus on enjoying yourself, Weiss?” Penny asked, smiling.

“Can you?”

Penny nodded. “My intelligence is _far_ more advanced than that of the Kraken, and it’s an easy enough task to interface with it. Besides, I’ve watched enough hentai to know how this is supposed to go.”

Weiss nodded. She ordered the tentacles to slow down, before they both pulled out completely. “Ruby, you okay with Penny tagging out for me?”

Ruby took a moment to swallow the mess inside her mouth, or let it dribble down to her chest, before she said, “Sure, but on _o_ _ne_ condition: make sure Penny gets a good shot of you getting off to me getting fucked~”

Weiss blushed, thought about it for a few moments, before she started to loosen her apron with her free hand. “You’ve got a deal,” she said.

The lewdness paused for a few minutes for Weiss to strip down to just her underwear and her bra, and for Penny to get a clear shot of the both of them at once. Then, Penny stuck her hands into the Kraken, and its tentacles were slithering back inside Ruby once more.

She let out a muffled squeal of delight as as a thick spurt of cum poured onto her waiting tongue, moaning as both tentacles began to thrust again, growing or fucking the thick, gooey messes inside her. Weiss eyes went wide as she watched, the tentacles coated thick and _drooling_ with cum, spit, and arousal, more spilling out each time they pulled back, dripping down the sides of Ruby’s lips, splattering onto her inner thighs, dripping onto her almost naked body; her hands shook as she hurriedly pulled down her panties, rubbed up and down her sopping wet pussy.

“Want me to deepthoat you, Ruby?” Penny asked. “Please wag your tail once for ‘No,’ twice for ‘Yes.’”

Ruby’s fluffy tail wagged _way_ more than twice.

“Then please, take a few moments to prepare yourself,” Penny said as the tentacle inside her mouth pulled out, the one in her pussy stopped, and the two holding her horns tilted her head back forward. “You’re definitely going to _need_ it.”

Ruby coughed up thick gobs of cum-and-spit all over herself, most of them splattering on her chest nad stomach, before she swallowed the rest, and started taking long, deep breaths. Weiss pulled her hand out from between her legs, resting it on the Kraken as she gave it a break and caught her breath.

“H-Hey Penny, how wild is this going to get, assuming Ruby can handle it…?” Weiss said.

“On a scale of one to five, it’d be a four, because my Mender protocols oblige me to stop before she is at risk of passing out, or suffering brain damage from lack of oxygen,” Penny replied calmly.

Weiss’ eyes widened. “Ah.”

Ruby took one last breath, and let it go. “Alright, ready to get throat-fucked!” she said as she tilted her head back. Weiss hand flew back between her legs, fresh arousal dripping down her already slick and shiny thighs.

The tentacle in Ruby’s pussy stayed still as the one in her mouth slowly crawled back in, prodding at the entrance of her throat. She gagged and shivered as she tried to relax and let it slip in further in each time, before she closed her eyes and let out a long, low moan as a bulge started to form on her neck, steadily crawling lower and lower. Weiss whimpered as she slipped a finger into herself, mirroring its slowly thrusting in and out of Ruby’s throat.

The tentacle began to drool cum again, Ruby choked and gagged on it, squirming and writhing as she felt it pouring straight down into her stomach, excess beginning to bubble up and spill from her lips. Weiss turned to Penny in concern, she gave her a smile and a thumbs-up; what concerns she had disappeared as she heard Ruby let out a muffled moan as she began to roll her hips, and the tentacle in her pussy began to thrust again.

They pulled out and stopped a minute later, Ruby shivering and coughing up cum as she sucked in breaths, before her tail wagged again and the tentacles were back to fucking her pussy and throat, steadily going faster and thrusting harder.Weiss panted as she heard the sounds Ruby made—muffled moans, gagging noises and hungry gulps—stared at the bulge on her neck and the gooey, slobbery mess spilling out from her lips, tried to mirror her its pace with her fingers slipping in and out of her drooling wet pussy.

Her hand started to cramp and tire, Ruby showed little sign of quitting anytime; she bit her lip as she reluctantly pulled her dripping wet hand from between her legs, fiddled with the safety switch of her gauntlet before she noticed a new, smaller tentacle hovering near her, gesturing between her legs before it curled into the shape of a question mark.

Weiss snatched it with her gauntlet hand, ice blue magic pouring into it and the Kraken as she guided it between her legs, holding onto the edge of the tub with both hands as it slipped into her pussy, left her free to watch and enjoy the sight of Ruby getting throat-and-pussy-fucked by her tentacle monster.

Things turned up soon after that, the tentacle in Ruby’s mouth fucking her throat for longer and longer till it was pulling out just before was at her limit, the ones in her and Weiss’ pussies constantly pumping away, _rarely_ giving them a break, their eyes going hazy from the pleasure, their breathing turning into hot, shallow pants. The lab was soon filled with the sounds of sharp gasps and pleasured whimpers, muffled moans and gagging noises, and lewd wet noises as all manner of fluids and messes dripped and poured out from their mouths, pouring down their thighs, splattering into their bodies, and growing the ever larger puddles of all over the floor and the Kraken.

The tentacle in Ruby’s mouth suddenly changed pace, slowly pulling all the way back to the entrance of her throat before it surged all the way down, thick gobs of cum and drool spurting out of her mouth with each push, more drooling out as it pulled away. She reflexively closed her eyes squeezed shut as cum drooled and bubbled up all over her face, her whole body beginning to shake and jerk once more.

Weiss fell forward on top of the Kraken, her whole body feeling like jelly as the tentacle continued fucking her, her eyes turned up and watching Ruby, eagerly waiting for the grand finale.

Ruby came and let out a garbled cry, her hips bucking, her whole body shaking, the limbs holding her down strengthened their grip to keep her steady. The tentacle in her mouth buried itself deep into her throat before it _erupted,_ hot, gooey spunk gushing and spilling out from her lips in an instant, raining down and cascading all over her body, the Kraken, and the floor, before it suddenly pulled out, emptying the last of it’s supply of cum as a handful of thick ropes across Ruby’s cum-coated cheeks and still open mouth.

The tentacles still fucking their pussies kept on going, bringing Ruby to another giving Weiss a handful of her own, not stopping until the two were reduced to limp, shivering, panting, and _very_ satisfied messes laying on top of the Kraken, various fluids dripping down their bodies or coating them thick.

The tentacles holding Ruby’s limbs started to pull out and let go, reforming into smaller ones gently shifting and turning her and Weiss about, making sure everyone was comfortable. A small tentacle formed mopped up the mess from Ruby’s eyes and under her nose, before it turned her face to where Weiss was.

Their glazed over eyes focused for a moment, giving each other loving looks, before they both relaxed surrendered to their afterglows.

An hour later, Ruby and Penny were sitting down side-by-side on the mostly clean Kraken, now like a giant, gelatinous beanbag. A carton of recently emptied water bottles and a bucket were resting beside each of them, as Penny was busy elsewhere.

“Oooh, Eluna...” Ruby moaned, naked but for a towel wrapped around her shoulders. “Weiss, that was _amazing._ ”

“I know…” Weiss muttered, much the same except she still had her bra on. “I never realized real-life tentacle monsters could be so… _fun_!”

“Does this mean we’re going to be using the Kraken more?” Ruby asked, patting the elemental below them.

The Kraken jiggled, but otherwise remained still.

“Yes… but _definitely_ space out time with it, maybe a week or two in-between,” Weiss replied. “As fun as all this kinky sex is, I don’t it to ruin vanilla for me to the point where I can’t get off on it anymore...”

“Fair enough!” Ruby hummed. “I love you, Weiss.”

Weiss smiled. “I love you too, Ruby.”

They leaned in for a kiss, lips parting quickly parting, tongues tangling for a brief moment, before Ruby coughed and Weiss pulled away, eyes wide as a mess of drool-and-cum dripped down from her lips.

“Did you just--” Weiss stopped, and spat into the bucket. She turned back to Ruby, silent, her expression stuck between “mortified” and “strangely aroused.”

Ruby sheepishly looked her. “… Sorry.”

Weiss slowly turned her eyes to the Kraken below her, conflicting thoughts and feelings going through her mind.

Penny returned from the waste disposal and biohazard storage section of the lab, still sunny as ever. “Clean-up finished! Is there anything else you two would like help with?” she asked.

“Some chocolate would be very nice right now...” Weiss muttered.

“I will retrieve it at once!” Penny chirped, before she headed over to the “Edibles” fridge. She opened it, and waved at the cheesecake under a glass lid in one corner. <Salutations, Cheese!> she said as she reached for a chocolate bar nearby.

Depressions started to form on its surface, missing an “eye” because of the pie slices that had been taken from it:

.D

* * *

A few days later...

Weiss was busy in her laboratory, mixing and processing elemental power cores for new projects. The Kraken was back in the walk-in freezer, purified, sealed, and dormant for the time being to give its upgrades time to integrate with it.

She was in the middle of trying to stabilize the rapidly shifting clay inside an earth core when Yang walked in through the door.

“Hey there, Weiss!” she said, smiling and waving.

Weiss put the core down on the counter, and gave it a solid whack on the side. The clay jostled about, before it all settled into place, steadily shifting up and down in a predictable pattern. Weiss hummed, pleased, before she turned around to Yang.

“Hello, Yang, is something up?” she asked.

“Oh, not much…!” she replied as she casually strolled in and closed the door behind her. “I just heard from Ruby that you made a tentacle rape monster and--”

Weiss quickly put her palms up. “Nope, _nope,_ _ **nope!**_ No. Yang, I am _not_ having this conversation with you!”

“I’m not judging!” Yang said. “I just want to ask, what can it do exactly, and can I--”

“ _PENNY!”_ Weiss shouted. “GO ASK _PENNY_ , AND FOR ALL THAT IS GOOD AND HOLY, DO **NOT** STEAL IT, USE IT, PURIFY IT, AND PUT IT BACK WHERE YOU FOUND IT! I WILL _KNOW_ IF YOU FUCKED MY TENTACLE MONSTER, YANG, I WILL _KNOW_!”

Yang held up her hands. “Okay, _okay_! Sorry I asked...” she muttered, before she left.

Weiss sighed, before she set the core aside and worked on a new one, air this time. She was in the middle of trying to a whirling ball of wind and static electricity to discharge in the proper receptors when Pyrrha knocked on the door and stepped in.

“Hi there!” she said, waving. “I’m not interrupting anything, am I?” she asked.

“Just one moment--” Weiss tossed the core up in the air, it flipped once, and she caught it in her hands. To her delight, the miniature storm was shooting sparks in the right places now. She set aside it and turned to Pyrrha. “What’s up, Pyrrha?”

Pyrrha blushed. “I was just doing some research on Weaver elementals, and some of the projects they can make on commission, and I was wondering if...”

Weiss slowly held up her hand. _“_ _Ask Penny,”_ she whispered.

Pyrrha nodded and smiled. “I will, thank you,” she said, waving goodbye before she left.

Weiss turned around, mulled over recent events for a moment, before she resumed making a new core, a hybrid of fire and water this time. She chewed her lip as she created a very _literal_ lava lamp, careful of any molten hot magma dripping down the sides—her counters were elementally proofed, but burns of that severity were going to take a LONG while to buff out.

Winter quietly stepped into the lab, and patiently waited until after Weiss had securely sealed the core and wiped the sweat of her brow. “Excuse me, can I bother you for a moment, little sister?” she asked.

“Sure, I was about to take a break anyway!” Weiss said as she turned around, taking her safety mask off as she walked up to Winter. “What did you need?”

“Well, I heard about your tentacle rape monster project, and I was just wondering if I could borrow it for some research...”

“...”

“I promise I’m only going to try and see if I can get some of my summons to copy its, uh, functionality!”

“… You can take it out and study it tomorrow at 10 when it’s done incubating, purify it when you’re done, and let us _never_ speak of this _ever_ again.”

Winter nodded and smiled. “Thank you, Weiss,” hugging her before she left.

“Lock the door on your way out, please!” Weiss called out.

Winter did. _Click._

A few moments after Winter’s face disappeared from the glass window of the door, Weiss buried her head in her hands, her face feeling like it was melting.

“What sort of Pandora’s Box have I opened…?”

**Author's Note:**

> Before any of you ask:
> 
> Initiate level Tentacle Rape Monsters are incredibly basic, requiring the guidance and supervision of a Weaver for all but the most rote and simple actions. They have very limited morphing capability, resembling amorphous blobs of gelatin at base, and are capable of spawning tentacle-like limbs at will, limited by their size and mass.
> 
> Depending on the skill of the weaver, they can store and manipulate simple fluids and some solid matter, but not without a constant flow of magic or a sufficiently charged medium to give them the energy to use it. Even then, they use this energy very quickly and can only do so much before their physical forms threaten to collapse.
> 
> Adept level Tentacle Rape Monsters are a general improvement from the first, more autonomous, capable of morphing specialized limbs and appendages like “mouths,” “hands,” and much more fine-tuned and specialized delivery mechanisms, plus increases in carrying capacity, durability, and agility, but still require a Weaver to guide it through much more complex tasks or a large series of simple tasks all at once.
> 
> Depending on the skill of the weaver, they are capable of holding a magical charge for extended periods of time, can store and manipulate much more advanced, fragile, and sometimes dangerous fluids and solid matter like alchemical potions, eggs, and corrosive substances, and may even be capable of safely enveloping its entire mass around living creatures and humanoids.
> 
> Master level Tentacle Rape Monsters, like all elementals of this class, are really only limited by the weaver’s skill, available resources, and how much time and effort they’re willing to put into it. They tend to be as unique as their creators themselves, but some common attributes are:
> 
>   * The integration and use of various materials and matter aside from their base gelatinous form, such as leather, spandex, or bones; 
>   * Completely autonomous operation and very high intelligence, frequently able to be controlled without the use of direct interfacing with it, and acting independently of its weaver for hours at a time, or in very well-made elementals, until it is destroyed or dissipated; 
>   * Extremely advanced and complex movements and features, often times put to the service of incredibly deviant sexual acts such as the use of living beings as incubators to reproduce itself, becoming a mobile alchemical base for the production and mixing of custom potions or adapting its contents on the fly, and safely and rapidly traversing the entire length of the Fae/Human digestive system, among many, many, _many_ others.
> 



End file.
